Evonne Harper
"Sytel is a different place now...this galaxy is a different place now...But we shall prevail!" - Evonne Harper Evonne Harper is a Human infiltrator within the Republic Special Forces. She is currently assigned with working with Task Force Aurek. She was initially an intelligence liaison when she joined, although left for two years to participate in the Battle of Sytel. Early life Evonne was born to King Evven Harper and Queen Audres Harper in the Bastion of Concord, ''city of Kavleen, on the planet of Sytel. Evonne was the first and only child of the King and Queen, making her heir apparent to the Grand Throne - otherwise, a princess of House Harper. Queen Audres spent much of her time taking care of Evonne in the first few years, making sure she received the utmost care and teachings from those in the court. Evonne was said to have been a timid child, taking caution and never one to adventure. For the first five years of her life, it would be considered peaceful, fulfilling the life of a princess. Although it wasn't long into her life that she would be forced to face the decisions of wartime. House Duren, remnant of a rival house, had grown in size and threat. House Duren led by Lord Tious Duren, actively opposed much of King Evven's decisions regarding the local states - and his representative in the Galactic Senate. Furious over the many years of feeling misrepresented - House Duren sent Sytel into a civil war, called ''War of the Nobles, or Second Sytelian Civil War. Evonne's life would instantly be replaced with a wartime mindset. King Evven realized early on that House Duren's spies had already infiltrated his court. At the young age of seven she would help her father transport sensitive data to those needed - successfully circumventing any possible mishandling of data. Evonne would attend most of the war gatherings in the Bastion; often watching the other generals formulate plans. Evonne would soon at the age of eight, be taught how to fire a blaster, and how to preform first-aid. House Duren was masterful at forming pacts with other Houses, turning the odds in their favor. Although House Harper was popular among the people, their passive demeanor led them to be easily persuaded by a rival. Evonne at the age of thirteen was required to preform speeches to rally the locals, building her skills as a stand-in politician so-to-speak. Evonne's father grew increasingly busy with the war, even leading his troops on the battlefield to raise morale. Evonne would serve dutifully under her father's orders, whether it be transporting sensitive intel, or giving speeches to the public. By the age of eighteen, Evonne was contacted along with the rest of her family by the Republic. Initial reports showed that the CIS had taken interest in House Duren, stating that the CIS wanted valuable resources that House Harper held. This would now mean the simple civil war would become apart of the Clone Wars which had just begun. Although the Republic was limited on how it could aid House Harper, they sent SIS agents to assist with intelligence. Evonne gained the interest of Senior Agent Corval Nomi, noting that Evonne had possessed many skills that an SIS agent would need to have. Although Evonne was far from a field agent, she was contacted to help the local Agents since she knew the locale the most. After a year of brutal fighting - House Harper started to falter. As each city fell to the enemy, it acted as a domino that would soon signal the complete fall. Eventually House Duren's troops would march on the capital, Kavleen. Most of the royal family of House Harper was taken captive. Unfortunately the King and Queen would be soon executed for 'treason' against the people. For her own safety, Evonne was taken into hiding by her uncle. The Republic SIS didn't lose interest in Sytel yet - they still believed it to be a strategic importance with the immense amount of resources they could use. For the next year Evonne was unofficially hired by the SIS to gather intel on House Duren. She would learn to form disguises and move across Kavleen undetected. Although the SIS's plans to help retake the planet would never come to light. Unfortunately the Republic would be forced to keep all attention of the Clone Wars which was raging on at the time. Evonne would soon be extracted off the planet due to the SIS's interest. It wouldn't be long before word that she was still alive - de jure Queen of Sytel, leader of House Harper. While her people rejoiced, House Duren responded by executing the rest of the captive House Harper, effectively reducing their house to nothing. Evonne would go on with a heavy heart to join the Republic SIS, feeling it was her duty and fate to serve with them, pledging to return to restore her house. Career "She was dedicated - you could tell something motivated her from the inside. Something you don't see in many men or women." - Senior Agent Corval Nomi Republic SIS At the age of 20, Evonne Harper was officially listed as a member of the Republic SIS. Although officially, she was not fully a field agent. Senior Agent Corval Nomi who had the most experience working with her; was allowed to finish any necessary training that was required for her to 'officially' graduate. Evonne proved herself to be a quick learner, passing most of her tests within a year. Nomi attributed this to her time on Sytel, saying "...she was put through the trials as a child - and mastered them as a teenager. Now as an adult, she's proving it to us." Evonne would go on to graduate and officially become a field agent. At the age of 21 she would then serve solely as an intelligence analyst for the remainder of the Clone Wars. With the creation of the New Order, Evonne would be forced into the field to test her true skills as an field agent. Evonne's first operation involved a highly sensitive hostage swap with the New Order and Republic. Operation: Midnight Fly, Evonne worked with Senior Agent Corval Nomi on exchanging two captured Sith Intelligence Agents for a potentially rogue Republic Senator. Local mercenaries tried to sabotage the exchange working for a third party, although were unsuccessful. Evonne helped complete the swap and successfully kept the operation out of public light. Her first time working with the Jedi Order she was assigned to work with a Jedi Shadow and other agents on eliminating a terrorist group supported by the New Order. Operation: Enduring Foresight. SIS agents were tipped anonymously that a group of men were planning on bombing major population centers on Coruscant . Evonne was able to systematically eliminate this group within two days preventing the group from successfully fulfilling out any of its tasks. Evonne was praised for ability to act professionally and quickly. Another notable operation was Operation: Sly Comeback. Evonne was assigned to assist the local ARC squad on Ord Mantell; which was contested by both Republic and New Order. She was tasked with infiltrating an Imperial base to steal local troop movements and other data. Evonne had to disguise herself as an Imperial Officer, taking advantage of her Imperial accent, she was able to swiftly infiltrate and extract herself with the needed data. She was then tasked with assisting in taking the base with the Republic forces. Afterwards she successfully decrypted the Imperial files that were occupied at the time. Evonne would eventually join RDC Unit #3176, a SIS group tasked with performing black operations. She would spend two years in the group. Evonne was tasked with supporting the group as a SIS Liaison and as a field agent. Eventually the group was disbanded once their tasks were completed. Over the course of time, Evonne's reputation within the SIS gained interest from Jedi Knight Korvan Toldreyn. Through his request, the SIS transferred her to Task Force Aurek as an Intelligence Liaison. The SIS told Evonne that, "Think of this like a little vacation. They're a great group." Task Force Aurek Evonne arrived onto Task Force Aurek's ship, The Guardian. Evonne considered herself an outsider to the group, mainly due to her status as an SIS Field Agent. She was quickly welcomed in by Jedi Knight Korvan Toldreyn. Her duties were to relay valuable intel to the commanders of the Task Force, and to assist them in any way possible. Amateur Archaeology - Lost Stars Evonne's first deployment was on the planet of Tatooine to find a piece of a star map. She accompanied Tolderyn and the deployment group down onto the surface. While on the surface they were able to find a crashed ship - along with a dead crew of Mandalorians. Eventually data they found led them northeast, leading them to what appeared to be an abandoned cave. Unbeknownst to the task force, a Krayt Dragon was occupying the cave, instantly engaging the surrounding men. In the rampage Evonne was one of the few able to evade the flailing limbs. After the task force had successfully killed it, they recovered the piece of star map within the cave. Unfortunately they were being followed. A Sith entourage had surprise attacked them, engaging them in combat. Evonne was able to successfully dispatch all enemies that engaged her. Mission to Sneeve Her next deployment on the planet Sneeve, had the task force respond to a distress signal due to Imperial activity. The task force would learn that Imperial forces were filling the breathable atmosphere with a toxic gas. On the ground Evonne was able to assist in taking out numerous Stormtrooper squads, even taking out the remainder of a squad. "Harper fires off her DL-44 and manages to score an incredibly lucky hit; hitting the munitions on the LAAT and making them explode in a blaze of glory; taking out the remaining squad of stormtroopers that were taking cover near it." - Field Report Evonne helped remove the local Imperial forces from the building that housed the unit producing the gas. Korriban Defection In order to retrieve the Star Map on Korriban, Task Force Aurek had faked a defection. They had all donned Imperial Special Operations armor before conducting a loyalty mission for the Empire alongside the Mandalorian Commander, "Kilum Bralor". Evonne was indifferent to the idea of defection - this was due to her experience with the SIS. They were sent to wipe out Clan Ordo. The Mandalorian Clan that Task Force Aurek was sworn to assist. Evonne at first had doubts about their loyalty mission but convinced herself the Republic knew best. Evonne would skillfully employ her experience with her blaster pistol - using it to make impressive shots at longer ranges to help cut through the opposing Madalorians. Eventually all of Clan Ordo would've been killed as well as their Mand'alor. After the ordeal on Concord Dawn, Aurek had proven themselves to the Empire and was allowed to set down on Korriban. Evonne would quickly be singled out by the Imperial Intelligence agents on Korriban - forcing her to 'work' with the Sith and Imperial Intelligence. By the strike of luck they released her during the beginning moments of Aurek's plan to escape. She was able to make it off Korriban safely, returning to the Republic. Battle of Sytel "We had good intentions to be there - the CIS had secret operations surface-side. Our loss was attributed to our attempts to save the population from the terrors on the surface that were conmitted by the King and the CIS...Unfortunately everyone suffered in the end." - General Vicarn Admus Evonne was quickly notified by the Republic SIS of a potential invasion of her homeworld, Sytel. At first she didn't believe the news, 6 years later she would be returning home, this time with the full support of the Republic. The Senate Committee that was tasked with investigating whether Sytelian houses received support from the CIS finally came up with the evidence needed to constitute military action. The senate determined House Duren had assisted the CIS by employing CIS researches and setting up hidden facilities for mutual support. They had also learned that the CIS was backing House Duren with large amounts of aid - money, and equipment. Evonne was transferred out of Task Force Aurek back into the main force of the SIS. Due to her experience with her homeworld she helped plan the capture of the three main cities that housed most of the population: Kavleen (Capital), Gavdock, and Ashllock. For many months she helped provide intel for the commanders readying the ground invasion. Although Evonne's help wouldn't stop there, the Republic SIS needed to create subterfuge on the surface, and gather info on the ground forces before the planned invasion. Evonne was sent with two teams to infiltrate the city of Gavdock - a city known to hold the main force of the military. Evonne and her teams were able to successfully land on the ground. On their mission they were able to discover that the Sytelian government had amassed many more troops - as if they were prepared for a full-scale invasion of an outside force. They were also able to discover that CIS troops had now mixed in with the Sytelian troops. To Evonne's surprise the CIS were employing their new 'breed' of troopers - organic rather than mechanical. Confederate Special Forces also were present on the ground - creating an interesting challenge for the Republic forces waiting to invade. Also while on the ground, Evonne was able to infer that the Sytelian mentality had changed while she was gone. No longer were they "apathetic" towards a more militaristic approach, this was likely due to the autocratic rule of King Hajlin Duren. Evonne would also learn that support for her house was also still around - learning of a similar underground resistance she was once in at a young age. Once extracted off the planet, Evonne would give the info she had to the Republic commanders, allowing the invasion to start. The T65B X-wing starfighter is developed by the Republic - finding the upcoming battle for Sytel a suitable chance to field test it fully. In the year 5 ANO the Republic launched a full invasion of Sytel - presumably catching the CIS off-guard. Although this was not initially true, the CIS had a navy fleet of 8 Munificent-class star frigates, 3 Recusant-class light destroyers, and 2 Providence-class destroyers ready to intervene. At first this proved problematic to the Republic's fleet of 6 Venator-class Star Destroyers, 2 Acclamator-class assault ships, and 4 Hammerhead-class corvettes. After skirmishing the CIS-fleet had the advantage in the beginning - although the effectiveness of the new X-wing starfighter had proved it use. The CIS fleet stationed over Sytel retreated to prevent further loses, allowing the Republic to stage its invasion. Sytel had proved to be vastly improved in its fortifications - preventing the Republic from creating staging areas close to their objectives. Evonne would be deployed alongside Republic forces in LZ Dorn, stationed outside of the Capital city of Kavleen. The other landing forces would also find success, able to successfully insert themselves without much resistance. Evonne would mainly work with the local commanders in strategizing plans for taking over the heavily fortified city of Kavleen. This proved a difficult task - even with the superior numbers, equipment, and training the Republic wasn't able to nudge the CIS out for the first few months. Other Republic forces on the ground were unsuccessful on breakthroughs with the cities of Gavdock, and Ashllock. Evonne would also be forced to make decisions regarding the handling of collateral damage towards her people and homeworld. The Republic was also resistance for any total bombardments of places with high concentraions of CIS/Sytelian troops - due to the extreme closeness of innocent civilians. Marking many similarities of the two Sytelian civil wars, the Republic and CIS would be held at a stand-still. For much of the first year Sytel would be subjugated to a full-scale war between galactic contenders. Evonne would quickly be forced to take a more personal approach to fighting the battle. She would be untraditionally used to fight alongside the Republic forces - moving away from her purely supportive role, for intelligence and covert ops. During the Second Seige of Kavleen she would personally lead a company of soldiers to try to breakthrough the defenses of the city. Successful in the beginning - the Republic forces were able to occupy small amounts of the city on the outskirts. Evonne was initially awkward in her new setting - Task Force Aurek although gave her enough experience to pull-through. She effectively led her company further into the city. Unfortunately the CIS would return with an even larger naval fleet to outmatch the Republic's. Even with their new starfighter - the Republic lost their tactical advantage of space superiority. This caused problems throughout the remaining time for the Republic's plans to retake Sytel. The Republic's progress would come to a full stop - supplies and morale would start to slip. With the engagement of the new CIS troops caused unfamiliarity within Republic lines - also due to the fact that they had to face a 'human' opponent, which was the Sytelian military. Evonne would struggle the hardest, sacrificing her morals in a chance to retake her homeworld. Eventually word would spread that she was apart of the Republic invasion, inciting mixed reactions to her presence. The CIS would resort to committing unconventional warfare tactics to reclaim some of their lost ground in the war. The CIS reportedly took neutral houses 'hostage' in-order to halt some Republic advances. By this point the Republic's fleet over Sytel was forced to retreat, this left the ground forces without any support or connection to supplies. Attrition would severely affect the Republic ground forces. Evonne would be forced to retreat from her holdings in Kavleen. She was successful in being the rear-guard to retreating Republic forces, defending them from CIS forces in the Third Battle of the Wayward. By this point much of the surface of Sytel wasn't untouched by the marks of war. Republic and CIS ships littered the Fields of Contor. By the end of the second year - the Republic had created a new fleet to try to evacuate the stranded Republic forces. Evonne was tasked with disrupting CIS anti-air emplacements scattered around Kavleen. She led covert operations concurrently with Republic forces to allow much of the Republic troops to be evacuated. Evonne was one of the last to be safely taken off the planet, torn with the idea that she would have to leave again. The Republic's fleet also was caught off-guard by the Confederate Special Forces boarding two of the Venator-class ships assisting in the evacuation. They were able to completely destroy the ships from within, sending them to the surface with most of their crew. With most of the Republic's battered forces off the surface of Sytel - they would be forced to end the Battle of Sytel. Evonne would leave the planet with many dreadful memories, witnessing suffering on all sides. Although she would gain important experience in traditional military skills. The Republic would recognize her value a more traditional soldier and recommend she transfer to the Republic SpecForce - citing her time with the SIS would greatly help her in enlisting. The Republic SIS would convince her that she would be more useful there. Evonne agreed with apprehensiveness. She would be sent off - passing the necessary evaluations so that she may be fully integrated. This would be a major turning-point in Evonne's life and career, shifting towards the personality of a true soldier. Republic SpecForce - Return to Task Force Aurek "Many will miss Evonne in the SIS - hell I even do. What she learned in (the Battle of) Sytel has forever molded her into something vastly different. For now she needs a new handler - and that is the Republic SpecForce." - Regional Director Harmin Jusso Evonne would only have months to perfect her SpecForce training - although her previous experiences would help greatly. She would only be able to perform three missions in total with the SpecForce - that is because Task Force Aurek would be reactivated to 'active' status. She would be requested by Jedi Master Korvan Toldreyn to return due to her valuable skill set. Crisis on Alderaan Task Force Aurek would be assigned to helping the Alderaan Security Detail in protecting Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa during the planet's 'Founding Day'. The Republic and SIS had warned the ASD about a high chance of a terrorist attack revolving around the Chancellor. To Evonne's surprise the event would go on - even after reading the detailed reports - Aurek and the Alderaan Senate Guard would be the only ones to stop a potential threat. Evonne knew if there was an attempt made that day it'd have to be a sophisticated plan - and it wouldn't have hurt to overestimate the potential of these hidden enemies. Evonne would eventually be put on the ground floor - with the 'floor team'. She would be assigned to watch the senators and other high value targets. To her annoyance she would only be equipped with a blaster pistol. It wouldn't be long into the party that an explosion would rock the upper levels - the 'overwatch' team would be disorientated for a while. Imperial Intelligence troops would swarm in and take control of the main room all of the guests - including Bail Organa and Senator Crisis. Evonne would comply like the rest and be rounded up - placed under watch while the rest of Aurek planned to deal with this hostage situation. Eventually the leader of the Imperial hostage-takers would show their face; Agent Seele, one of the Imperial Intelligence's most decorated and skilled agents was the mastermind. Unfortunately Evonne and Seele were once colleagues, breaking her own cover as a regular guest. Seele would eventually escort both Evonne and Organa down to the facility below the Senate building. Beneath the Experimental Energy Core was housed - one that powered most of Alderaan. Seele would show its potential and danger through kicking one of his own troops into the rotating core - the trooper disintegrating. The sight was terrifying - and a successful way for Seele to have an upper hand on both Evonne and Organa. Seele would demand Organa override the core and shut it off so that he may safely retrieve it. Organa resisted at first - but it wasn't long before Seele retrieved a senator close to Organa, and threatened to throw him into the core. Organa agreed, but he said he wouldn't override while the senator was near the edge, citing a fear of the 'classic Imperial trick' - where he would throw the senator even with the override. Seele would without thought shoot Evonne in her right leg - easily damaging her due to her lack of armor. Evonne would initially be incapacitated. Seele showed he had no patience. Organa then agreed and completed the process of unlocking the core. Seele would still throw in the Senator against his previous promise. A commandeered Republic Gunship would hover above the surface access port - troopers containing the core and readying it for transport. Seele would order a sloppy medical treatment of Evonne's leg - barely helping her situation. It would be then that Seele would escape unharmed and with the core. Renegin Antilles would show up just before Seele's escape - helping both Evonne and Organa escape to the surface. Organa would have to carry Evonne due to the wound to her leg. After being tended to - Evonne would spend the rest of the day resting, recovering from her wound. Personality and Traits "Evonne is a very forgiving and selfless individual, although her time on Sytel and the fall of House Harper severely affected her. Now she is more-so a standard Republic patriot - she evaluates herself on duty and service. Although those that get close to her will see her true caring side. She is a valuable asset to the SIS." - Entry Written in Evonne's SIS Dossier Evonne is seen as a very caring person, taking a high interest in pleasing those around her. She will often strive to complete her duties that are given to her in an orderly and quick fashion. Her training from SIS can sometimes though cause her to stray from original personality and show a completely different person. Evonne is the very definition of a perfectionist and an idealist. When in control she will strive to make sure all interests meet her demands. Although recently she has become aware of her tendencies, trying hard not to become too overwhelming. Evonne is automatic to try to keep her ingrained royalty etiquette with her where possible. Manners are almost always a must with her. Appearance wise she tries her hardest to fit the image of her former life as a princess - taking probably more than enough time to make sure she looks modest. In combat Evonne tends to fall back onto her time with the SIS. Large groups are not her strong point - forcing her to lose her ability to concentrate and cause her to feel 'useless'. Evonne has recently shown minor signs of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Although officially it hasn't been diagnosed. Due to her time with the SIS - she has spent much time drinking alcohol. Although she has the willpower to resist such temptations. When offered by a friend or is granted shore leave she is not far from a drink. She likely drinks as a coping method for her difficult job and tragic events that have affected her. One entry from her SIS dossier says: "We all joke around here that drinking is an official training course of the SIS - while some of that holds true...I hate to see effective agents such as Evonne fall from such grace. I'll make sure to keep an eye on her." After the Battle of Sytel and the Republic's failure, Evonne has blamed herself rather harshly for the loss. Although she knows she did everything she could - she hates the idea of losing her homeworld for the second time. Some report her being less openly optimistic, and more realistic. She has adopted the 'soldier's' mindset more-so over the last two years. Training & Equipment Evonne is a trained field agent of the Republic SIS. Some of the advanced training that she has completed is: * Interrogation * Intelligence Analysis/Collection * Slicing * CQC - Both melee and ranged * Fluent in Huttese * Unconventional Warfare * Hostage Rescue * Counterintelligence Evonne also has completed some training required by the Republic SpecForce: * Breaching & Clearing * Sharpshooting/Marksmanship * Basic Explosives Handling * Intermediate Hand-to-Hand Much her training was spent on Coruscant - although some of her skills had come from her time with RDC Unit #3176. She is praised for being a skilled shot with her DL-44, pushing the effective range to its limits. She is known to be good at quick-draw. Her main weapon is the DC-17m ICWS, usually opting to use the 'sniper' variant and sticking with her personal battle-worn DL-44. Evonne has been trained to use most available conventional firearms. Armor wise Evonne uses part of the standard SpecForce armorset. She personally has opted to use only the torso, arms, and helmet pieces. She uses lighter armor on her legs and feet, citing that the lighter weight-load allows her greater mobility on the field. Behind the Scenes Evonne's face-claim and voice is Audrey Hepburn. See also Category: Individuals Category:Archives